Love is blind
by Tsukiria
Summary: Rosette and Chrno have the day off. What happens when they have a little quality time to spend together? Alone? RxC romance. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

"Chrno! Hurry up! It's not everyday we get the day off, ya know!" shrilled a certain blonde, shattering the peaceful silence which hung around the Magdalan Order like thick mist.

In response to the nun's cry, the violet-haired demon in her wake quickened his footsteps slightly,an exasperated smile tugging on his lips.

Gazing at his contractor through crimson orbs, the child-like demon by the name of Chrno chuckled at the sight of the headstrong nun inhaling deeply, savouring the sweet scent of spring.

As if on cue, the sixteen-year-old snapped her attention back to Chrno, a cold glare embedded on her facial features, causing him to wince.

"Chrno," she growled. "If you don't hurry up, I swear I'll pulverize you."

That appearently did the trick, for Chrno at once pick up his pace again. The nun's threat might sound a little too far-fetched, but after four years of knowing her, Chrno wouldn't put it pass her.

"Why do I always put up with her?" mused Chrno to himself, although he already knew the answer.

He loved _her_. Rosette Christopher. It was as simple as that.

At times, he'd wonder why he fell head over heels in love with Rosette. Her violence, which often resulted in Chrno getting bumps all over his head; her fetish for food, ending up with Chrno having to wrestle with her whenever she took his food ; her recklessness, which caused her to wreck automobiles and buildings more than he could count…These traits made her a far cry from Mary Magdalene, but Chrno still chose Rosette over her. The possessiveness for Rosette, the need to protect her, the urge to be close to her burnt brighter than any flame could within him. It was a clear indicator that Chrno the sinner had fallen in love with Rosette Christopher. It didn't matter if he got whacked silly by Rosette when she was angry. It was worth it, just to see her smile…

Alas,so deep was Chrno in his thoughts that he did not notice the vein throbbing in Rosette's temple when she called him with no avail.He failed to notice the murderous glint in her eyes as she inched towards him . It was only until something came into contact with his head that he'd came spiraling back to reality-

WHAP!

"Ow!"

Yow…that's gotta hurt…


	2. Chapter 2

Rosette and Chrno trudge towards the compounds of the order, both human and demon thoroughly soaked through, hair sopping wet. Eerie silence lingered between them. It was so ominously silent that you could even hear the water dripping from their bangs hitting the ground.

Azmaria, an assistant of Rosette, spotted the duo from afar and instantly knew something was amiss. Neither of them was a quiet individual to start with and it must have taken a lot of effort to keep such a hyper-active girl like Rosette silent.

The apostle was overwhelmed with curiosity but was also extremely hesitant to ask what the matter was. Azmaria wasn't one to be known as bold. In contrast, she was a shy, timid girl and was usually soft-spoken. And there was also the quote: curiosity killed the cat. It may very well come true, given Rosette's character and all…

Agh! To heck with the quote! Azmaria drew a long breath which was shaky from her nervousness, squared her small shoulders and shuffled towards her friends.

"Rosette! Chrno! W-what happened?"

Azmaria was already as nervous as it is and the look Rosette gave her wasn't helping. Azmaria gave a small squeak and retreated a step back. If one could have thrown a dagger with a glare, Azmaria would have been a goner.

Seeing Azmaria so uncomfortable, Rosette's face softened and obliged to explain. After shooting Chrno a venomous look, she started to make clear to Azmaria the events of that morning.

"Well, you see, what happened was…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

WHAP!

"Ow!"

Upon the impact of Rosette's fist, Chrno stumbled forward. Following his natural instincts, he grabbed hold of the thing nearest to him,which turned out to be Rosette, causing her to tumble after him, down the grassy slope.

"Gaaahh!" they screamed in unison as they headed straight for the lake.

SPLASH!

Their pressure against the surface of the lake sent water flying everywhere. Every droplet of water caught the Sun's morning rays and reflected it in all different directions. It would have been a beautiful sight, if not for the fact that two people (or if you prefer a human and a demon) had landed in the lake.

The water slowly became stagnant, but the peacefulness was disrupted once more. Bubbles and ripples appeared on the lake's surface and out surfaced Chrno, choking and spluttering, followed by Rosette.

"Chrno," Rosette begun slowly. "Where's the picnic basket?"

Not long after,they found it. The food-filled-to-the-brim basket which was held by Chrno had landed in the same state as they were in- soaking wet ,that is. The basket was in the lake, drifting far out of their reach. Every single piece of sandwich and all the pieces of cake had gone soggy. Even the flask had been emptied of its contents, which was orange juice. Not one item was spared. Rosette was certainly not going to let Chrno off the hook just like that. Oh no. not if her name was Rosette Christopher.

"CchhrrNNOOOO!"

"Urgh!"

* * *

"…and that was what happened," Rosette finished, a pained grimace on her face.

"Enough with the talk, let's go, Chrno," Rosette mummured, her hand reaching for Chrno's, dragging him behind her as she started to stalk off.

"Eh…Eeh? Where to?"

Hearing that, Rosette at once stopped in her head sharply to face Chrno, looking at him as though he was something the cat spat out.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna have to change out of these clothes! Of course ,if you have no qualms on wearing that wet attire the entire day…," Rosette begun, annoyed.

"Eh…Oh!" a look of comprehension dawning on Chrno's face.

A sweat drop slid gracefully down the albino's head as she watched the nun and her demon companion head towards the nun's room.

Author's note:

Finally, another chappie finished! You know, I'd really appreciate it if you all out there could review…I'd also welcome writing tips, I really wanna improve my writing skills. And I must say, Olynara Sedai has a point there, I seem to be really sadistic, having Chrno to end up as Rosette's punching bag…


	3. Chapter 3

Chrno sunk deeper into Rosette's bed as he shifted around to find a more comfortable sitting position. It was getting harder to stay awake. The gentle dripping of the water trickling from his violet locks was like a soft lullaby, lulling him to sleep. He would have nodded off to dreamland, no thanks to Rosette, who chose that very precise moment to make a dramatic exit from the bathroom, announcing that it was Chrno's turn to use it.

Chrno got up from Rosette's bed and dusted his clothes a bit before making his way to the washroom. A small smile fleeted across Rosette's face as she watched Chrno disappear behind the bathroom door. She reached out, took hold of the comb on her dresser, and settled herself comfortably on her bed, waiting for Chrno to finish up whatever business he had in the washroom; which he did, in the next few minutes.

Rosette patted the space in front of her, indicating for Chrno to sit down. Chrno grasped the meaning of her movements in a flash and a smile lightened up his features as he knew what lay in stall for him. He obediently sat down before Rosette, allowing her to braid his silky, violet hair.

The blonde exorcist pulled the comb through the head of amethyst hair gently, so that she would not hurt her demon friend. Chrno let out a soft purr of contentment, causing Rosette to giggle slightly. Once she was done untangling Chrno's long hair, she separated them into three parts and crossed them over one another. When she finished braiding, she took the golden ribbon which lay beside her on the bed in her hands and used it to tie a firm, butterfly knot at the end of the plait.

"Done," Rosette declared, placing her hands on her hips as she cocked her head from side to side.

As she was busy admiring her handiwork from all angles, she was caught unawares by Chrno's next action.

Chrno had leaned backwards and ended up plopping onto Rosette's lap. Initially, he had planned to land on the bed and burrow himself in the soft, warm blankets to get himself comfortable for a snooze. But apparently, it didn't go the way he wanted. As all of us knows, the almighty God above likes to make a sport of man, or in this case, a demon.

Chrno heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced up to see how Rosette would react.

"What the…! What are you waiting for, Rosette Christopher? Hit him! Beat him into an oblivion! Make him sorry he'd ever did that…," she screamed mentally inside her head. However, these thoughts faded away in due course when her calm, azure eyes locked gazes with Chrno's fiery, vermilion ones. Instead of following the voice yelling inside her head, she shoved it to the back of her mind and allowed a slight smile to grace her coral lips. It was unlike her usual goofy grin. It was a genuine smile, soft and gentle. A smile that could make one feel relaxed and at ease. One that could make the hardest of all hearts melt in pure pleasure…

Without warning, Rosette took hold of a lock of Chrno's violet hair and started twirling it about her finger. Though shocked by this sudden act of affection, Chrno let her continue.

"Chrno?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Sorry for hitting you again today…"

"Ah…S'okay."

_You wouldn't be the Rosette Christopher I've known and loved otherwise…_

And with that, the couple let the moments tick by, doing nothing but enjoy each other's company.

Author's note:

Yah, yah…I noe this sucks…so sue me! Anyway, the comments Sneko-chan gave really set me thinking! Before I wrote this fic, I looked up the dictionary and thesaurus to find synonyms of the colours, and I found pretty much. Which surprised me, really. I never knew there were so many! It was thanks to you I found so many word to replace 'crimson', so, thank you, Sneko-chan! Bows politely

BTW, I forgot to say that this is my first fanfic, with explains why I sound bad…


End file.
